Monster High The RomanceQuadrilateral
by MHDevil-M
Summary: Mean girls Cleo and Devy Blazer have a lot of connection with Nile, the cute mummy from he best band ever, One Die-rection. But when another girl steps in accidentally, what will happen? Will everybody be happy?
1. Chapter 1

(Devy Blazer) I slipped on a pair of flaming red jeans and threw a black lace crop top over my head. I smudged on some makeup, not caring how messy it looked and hopped into my convertible. The breeze brushed against my long brown hair, sending the fiery tips brown again, as I drifted toward Monster High. I walked into the school, ignoring the glances that shot my way, and ruffled my hair so it looked messy.

"Hey Devy!" A voice called my way. "Hey…" I said quietly, without making eye contact. Heath Burns passed by me, and reached for my hand. I stopped, and pulled my hazel colored hand away from his. The tips of my chocolate brown hair flared up, and turned into a fire.

"Just because I'm fiery hot, and in some weird way you are too, doesn't mean you can get near me!" I screamed with rage. He backed away, a smile still on his face, and ran off. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

(Sabrina Brew) "Ahhhhhhh!" I squealed with Draculaura and Olly O. I held out the shiny concert tickets in front of me. "One. Two. Three. Three One Die-rection tickets for us!" Draculaura had a smile on her face, but she stil looked a little scared.

"Sabrina, I know you're new here, but try not to talk about One Die-rection around here. You know Devy is dating one of the members in the band." Ula-D replied in a whisper. My jaw dropped. I couldn't beleive it. "I knew she had some sort of connection with them, but I didn't know she was dating one of them!" Olly O. put her palm to her forehead and laughed.

"You should really get up to date with your gossip." I looked at Olly O. and smiled.

"You should know more about One Die-rection! You are coming to the concert!"

"Okay, okay. Fill me in." Olly said, pulling out a small notepad and her favorite green gel pen.

I started. "Okay, there is Harry, a werewolf, Nile, a mummy, Zayn, a Zombie, Liam is the son of the siren, that's why he sings the most, and Louis is a ghost. Ha, kind of like the 's' in his name." Olly dropped her pen in releif.

"Got it!" She answered. Ula-D shoved her phone in her pocket.

"There's a cat fight in the creepateria, and this time, it doens't involve Toralei!"

* * *

My burning hot hair stood on end. "Shut up Cleo! You're a loser now! You don't have tickets to the concert!"

Cleo's turquoise necklace was glowing with rage. "Just because you're a devil, doesn't mean you're the baddest or the best! In fact, you're neither!" Duece tried to break it up, but all that happened was him getting shoved away. "I have tickets to their concert, front row."

Devy rolled her eyes. "Anybody can get tickets. But front row? You just want Nile to notice you. Well he won't. He'll be staring at me the whole time."

Cleo backed away, hurt pounding at her eyes, and ran away, leaving Devy smirking and people staring.

* * *

(Sabrina Brew) I backed away from the crowd of people, and looked for everyone else. I could only find Olly O. who was coming toward me.

"Draculaura went to find Cleo. She said they were only sort of friends, but she still felt bad. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, what hapened back there, why was Cleo all sad? I mean, why does hse care?" Olly O. rolled her eyes and laughed as she took my hand.

Olly and I sat on the bus, filled with crazy monsters doing crazy things. We tried not to look at the couple next to us, or anybody on the bus, as Olly explained.

"Cleo once dated Nile. They went like way back. Then when Cleo and Devy totally battled for queen bee status, Cleo won because she was way more popular. Since Devy is like, gorgeous, and nobody could resist her, she faked Nile out about Cleo breaking up with him and she went for him. Now they are a couple and Cleo is still heartbroken because Nile thinks she totally ditched him."

"Wow. That's quite a story." I reached into my pocket and gasped. "The tickets are gone!"I heard a beeping noise on my phone but totally ignored it. I was so shocked. Olly looked at me and checked my pockets.

"It's gone!"

"I know! Somebody must have tooken it when we were in the crowd!" I said, searching everywhere. Olly was hyperventilating when her stop came. She was shoved out the door, still hyperventilating, when the bus rolled on.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sabrina Brew) I sat in my room, on the phone with Draculaura and Olly O.

"What are we going to do?" The question kept popping up, but it still remained unanswered.

"Guys, I got an idea." Everyone went silent as we listened for Olly. "Well I have two plans. First, somebody took our tickets, so we have to try to think who would want them? We can investigate…" Draculaura was excited.

"That sounds perfect! I'll investigate tomorrow. What your second plan…?" Olly fell silent.

"I don't know…" Ula-D and I urged her on. "Okay… We sneak into the concert from the back. It's not going to be easy, but if we do it right, we can get in."

We were all silent.

"Then it's settled. We'll all investigate, Ula-D will give us the suspects, and if all fails, we go to plan B." The girls nervously laughed, agreed, and hung up.

* * *

(Devy Blazer) I pulled out a One Die-rection ticket from my pocket and smeared my lips with Blood Red lipstick. I dialed Heath's number and told him to meet me at my house. The excitement in his voice almost gave me a migraine, but I knew I had to stick to the plan.

The doorbell rang and Heath came in. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him up to my room, where I locked the door.

"Heath, I need you to call C.A. Cupid and ask for a love arrow." I commanded.

"After how you treat me, no thanks." I rolled my eyes and pulled off my sweater, to reveal my off the shoulder shirt. As disgusting as this was, especially with Heath, I had to get the arrow.

"Wow, you are hot! In both ways…" I rolled my eyes. "No."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After two seconds of disgusting warmth, I pulled away and handed him the phone. That arrow was totally mine!


	3. Chapter 3

(Sabrina Brew) I met with Draculaura and Olly, and they met with everyone, but they didn't know where the tickets were.

"The concert is tonight! We have to go with Plan B…" I said feeling tired and hopeless.

The girls looked at me, and I closed my eyes. I wasn't one to sneak into anything, especially a concert, but this had to be done.

"Sabrina, you make a potion, since you're horrible at making them it will probably explode." I smiled at her sarcastic kindness. "And we can use that to get in." Draculaura said.

"Fine, I can help you sneak in. Even though I'm an ogre and supposedly rough and loud, never underestimate my stealthy skills." Olly O. said. We all nodded, and headed to class as the bell rang.

* * *

(Cleo de Nile) I kissed Duece on the cheek and walked into the club with his hand firmly in mine. I was so over Nile, and if he even looked at me, I wanted him to know that. I pulled the straps on my shoulder down and went to the front row seats, where lots of kids cleared out to let me sit. I eyed the whole audience, looking for Devy. Hopefully, she couldn't get tickets, but that was a fat chance since she was dating one of the members. I tried not to think about it. I was over Nile. I was over him.

I spotted Devy making out with another gangster guy, probably part of the beasts, when she started to walk this way. I smudged my eyeliner and looked her way. "Why were you kissing him? I thought you were dating Nile?" The words were like lumps in my throat.

"Hey, do you think I'm a devil for no reason? Plus, he was so in to me." His hand skimmed across her back and she took his wrist and twisted it back. I turned around.

"That little cheater." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

(Olly O. Gre) I walked along the back of the club, searching for some sort of door or opening. "Ah, here." Sabrina opened the potion, and sprinkled all of the purple liquid onto the wall, hoping the guards wouldn't wake up from Draculaura's killer moves anytime soon. The wall slowly started to wear away and we slipped in. I examined our surroundings. "We are behind the stage. There are two ways. You guys go that way, and I'll go this way. Look for the audience! Rememeber, if you find the exit, just go, I'll be back soon." I whispered the plan and we all nodded.

"Here!" Sabrina said as she handed me her phone. "Since you don't have one, take mine, and if you need us, text Draculaura's phone!" I nodded, fearing the time when I would to use it.

The girls left, and I creeped down the hallway until I found a door. I felt my heart beating fast, but I opened the door and quickly went inside it.

Suddenly, I noticed a vanity in the room, but before I could leave someone stepped out. He was a mummy. He was the cutest monster I had ever seen in my life. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I thought this was the audience and..." I started hyperventilating. They were so goin to take me to jail. My hand reached for the door, but a warm hand guided me away and sat me down on the couch in his dressing room.

Nile started talking to calm me down. "it's ok, calm down, I'm just a regular monster..." My breathing started slowing down now.

"Well..." His eyes met mine and I blushed. "You're a really good singer, and stuff..." Our eyes met, and suddenly, we were leaning toward each other. I was kissing Nile! It was so great, until I realized that he was dating Devy.

I pulled away, and started to walk out. "Wait!" He stopped me. "What are you doing...?" I hung my head down and kept my eyes on the floor. "You are dating Devy, I can't kiss you..."

He looked shocked. "I broke up with her after the tour with her. She's too much of a devil..." I resisted the urge to laugh and got back to the point.

"She's been telling everyone that she is still dating you... And it's not true... So that means I can kiss you! Yay! I don't feel guilty..." He kissed me again, only this time, longer, and I left towards the audience.

* * *

(Devy Blazer) I pulled out the love arrow from my vintage leather boots and made my way towards the back of the audience. If I played my cards right, I could still make it look like Nile was dating me. The music flowed on, and as the last song approached I knew it was time.

All of One Die-rection came off the stage to meet the fans. Kids were swarming and snapping picture like their life depended on it. Olly, a girl from school stood by Nile. I looked closer, and they were holding hands! People would get suspicious! I shot the arrow, and ran to Nile, not knowing where it went, but pretty sure it him. I pushed everyone out of the way, and kissed Nile for as long as possible. Only he knew we weren't dating, but everyone else thought we were. And this was proof. Well, fake proof. He didn't pull back, so I assumed he was enjoying it. Cleo looked heart broken.

Suddenly someone kissing Harry. It was the girl Sabrina Brew! The arrow had shot her! I pulled back and realized that everything was messed up. In all the confusion, I had found rage somewhere and the fire on the tipsof my hair had got onto somebody. I looked around, and tried to figure out what was happening.

Sabrina and Harry had fallen in love and went behind the stage. Olly and Nile somehow like each other and my attempt to steal Nile back had failed. Cleo was confused, and all the other One Die-rection members were trying to find Harry.

This night had been a disaster.

* * *

(Draculaura) The club was empty, but I got a text from Olly to come back stage. In all of the confusion that happened after the concert, love and lies were torn apart and reborn.

I stepped the hallway and saw all of One Die-rection, and a few other people I knew. I almost passed out at the sight of them, but Sabrina helped me up and started to explain.

"Here goes. Olly and Nile are now dating because it turns out they really like each other. Me and Harry are dating too ebacuse we also really like each other, even after the arrow wore off, and Nile broke up with Devy a while ago but she lied and said they were still together."

I tried to soak it all in, but realized Devy wasn't there. "Where's Devy?" Suddenly she walked in, her hair fully on fire.

"Nile, I'm so over you! I'm going to date Justin Biter! You'll see!" Suddenly Louis grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed Devy clean. Her fiery hair turned to grayish brown and her perfectly tanned skin turned to gray. "Ahhhhh!" She ran away in humiliation and we all laughed. This night was weird, but it was fun.

* * *

(Sabrina Brew) After One Die-rection's tour, Olly and Nile went to Egypt during Spring Break, Clawd and Draculaura planned almost every second together, and Harry and I decided to chill with some of the other monsters at Monster High.

* * *

(Sabrina Brew) I hugged Harry compassionately as I stroked his soft brown curls. "Bye Harry! Good luck on your concert!" As he walked away, he came back and kissed me again, and then left.

It was so amazing to be dating someone from One Die-rection, but I knew it wouldn't last long with all his responsibilities...

Later that night, I found Harry's lucky neckalce under my bed. I hopped into my car and rode as I could to his hotel. I scrambled upstairs to the 5th floor and opened the door.

In front of me, I couldn't beleive my eyes.

Devy was in his room, with Harry, kissing him.

"That little cheater..." I said to myself as tears flooded my eyes.


End file.
